1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to a data-processing method, a program, and a system.
2. Description of Related Art
A non-volatile memory, such as a flash memory, does not overwrite new data on a storage area where data has been already written. The new data is written on the storage area in an erase state.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-310268, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-97526 or the like.